El regalo pefecto
by Luna de gaara
Summary: Amelia quiere algo especial para su cumpleaños.... alg que realmente necesita para poder vivir.... ¿lo encontrara? Amelia y Zelgadis......One shot


El regalo perfecto..

Ummmmm este es mi primer fic de slayers, los personajes no me pertenecen… pero siempre me gusto y gustara la pareja que hacen Zelgadis y Amelia. Va ser un capitulo nada más por que luego no cumplo… je je….

Se sitúa años después de que se separaron lo Slayers cuando por fin Amelia se convierte en mujer…. Bueno eso es todo…. Manden comentarios aunque se que no hay muchos fics de esta pareja, yo quiero hacerles el honor... por que amo a zelgadis….. Y por lo tanto me quedo súper mamila con demasiado romance je je y eso que no creo en el amor j aja ja

Bueno basta de jaladas a continuación la historia….

*********************************************************

" Fue un día hermoso que fue opacado por nuestras despedidas, debo admitir que aunque me dolió despedirme de Lina y Goury, decirte adiós a ti me costo mucho más trabajo pues estaba perdiendo la cordura, mi cuerpo no respondía de la manera en la que deseaba, ya habías rechazado mi propuesta de viajar juntos – suspiros más lagrimas contenidas , quiero abrazarte, hacerte entender - creí entender el por que me dabas esa respuesta, era una niña, a veces lo sigo siendo.

Lo único que me consoló fue el saber que aceptabas uno de mis brazaletes prometiéndome que regresarías cuando fueras humano otra vez. En ese momento no podía ver las cosas claras pues me faltaba la experiencia al igual que conocerme a mi misma, no quería aceptar que algo mucho más fuerte que la amistad existía entre nosotros (al menos de mi parte).

Cada día he pensado en ti, la magia blanca sirve para sanar, he llegado a entender el propósito de esta, como desee cuando viajábamos todos juntos el llegar a curar tu condición de quimera, ahora es todo tan diferente, tu recuerdo es fuerte al igual que tu presencia en mi corazón, en mi vida a pesar de los años que nos han mantenido separados. Se que cumplirás aquella promesa, regresaras… ¿Cuándo, cuando? Me haces falta ahora, tu voz, esa sonrisa tan amable que es un rayo de luz que ilumina el mundo, el poder que emanabas, elegancia, la soledad que te envolvia…… No pude hacerte ver que mis ojos no te observan como lo haces en tu reflejo, se que no fuiste un capricho, se que no lo eres, se que te amo, estas tan lejos, me haces tanta falta; ni siquiera la lucha por la justicia puede llenar el vacio que has dejado en mi corazón. Zelgadis necesito verte"

En una torre el palacio de Seyrum Amelia pensaba todas esas cosas, la esperanza nunca debe perderse, la inocencia que guio los pasos de la princesa se convirtió en una carga, en su afán de cumplir su promesa con Zel ella no lo podría buscar, aunque eso era fácil con el brazalete que él se llevo podría encontrarlo si quisiera, mas si lo hacia probablemente la quimera se enojaría con la pelinegra y entonces si desaparecería.

Las lagrimas no se hicieron esperar empapando los guantes blancos que tenia puestos, hecho a perder su maquillaje, y parte del vestido, la ocasión exigía la etiqueta, los diecinueve veranos de vida de Amelia fueron celebrados con gran pompa.

**- hija mía, entiendo tu deber con la justicia, con tu pueblo. A mi me parece** – añadió el príncipe Philip con seriedad e inusual ternura **– que deberías "buscar" tu felicidad, no tengas miedo la lucha por la justicia puede llevarse a acabo en cualquier lugar** – le dio una beso en su húmeda mejilla.

**- Padre… yo…. No se si sea lo correcto… y si él... No es….** - gimoteando decía, pero las palabras no salían completamente.

**- Tal vez para mañana sea tarde **- dirigiéndola rápidamente a las afueras de la cuidad sin poder resistirse – **aquí tienes la oportunidad de encontrar lo que más anhelas, hasta luego querida hija**- frente a ella un caballo, provisiones, dinero, ese era su regalo de cumpleaños, la chica se quedo atónita, ahora todo dependía de ella.

Hizo correr al animal en medio de la noche hasta el pueblo más cercano donde descansaría en una posada.

**- Bueno es hora –** sola en su habitación empezó a conjurar el hechizo de búsqueda más poderoso que conocía, lo encontraría por que necesitaba decirle eso que tanto agobiaba su corazón **– te tengo…. Gua si que has ido lejos** - preparo la estrategia, intuyo los puntos siguientes donde tendría que descansar proponiéndose un lugar de intersección en 10 días.

El corazón de amelia palpitaba fuertemente mientras los días pasaban la agitación era mayor, las palabras que sabia perfectamente su alma, no serian pronunciadas correctamente, empezó a tener miedo de expresarse erróneamente; su estomago se revolvía cada vez más pues su objetivo se apresuraba a su encuentro.

**- Bien parece que esta aquí** – siguió invocando el hechizo de búsqueda el cual la llevo cerca de un lago, su garganta se seco completamente al ver el rostro azulado de su amado, que dormía plácidamente en el troco de un árbol, con el sol sus cabellos brillaban como el halo de un Ángel.

Verlo, cuantas veces había soñado con eso, tocarlo sin que desapareciera entre la bruma, oír su voz fuera de su cabeza… si cuanto lo deseaba, abrazarlo, gritar, sorprenderle, repasaba el guion que tenia ensayado en su cabeza.

**-¿amelia? -** unos ojos azules entre incrédulos y sorprendidos, se interrogaban sin buscar respuesta, era mas para comprobar si era cierta su visión. La chica se preparaba para contestar cuando el hombre se dio la vuelta entre molesto y decepcionado, ese rostro de piedra no era tan difícil de leer.

**- Yo, este… yo quería… no… necesito decir –** el tartamudeo fue interrumpido por la grave voz de su interlocutor.

**- ¿Qué haces aquí? **

**- no puedo mentir, te estaba buscando**- lo mas difícil de decir apenas comenzaba

**-¿para que? Acaso no te dije que volvería a verte cuando fuera humano otra vez –** en todo momento evito confrontar a los ojos a Amelia, no parecía darle mucha importancia a las palabras de esta - **Y dime ¿que es lo que quieres? **– su voz sonaba irritada.

**- Yo quiero acompañarte esta vez – ** no era completamente mentira, pues deseaba estar con el mas que nada en el mundo.

**- No, prefiero que nos veamos cuando este curado, cuando no sea más un monstruo, sea humano otra vez- **algo de rabia se hacia evidente.

**- ya déjalo- **grito desesperada – **entiéndelo Zelgadis ¿por que no puedes verlo? A mi no me interesa tu condición, si encuentras la cura o no, yo... no me importaría que no volvieras ser completamente humano…. Yo…** – algunas lágrimas se derramaron por sus mejillas.

**- ¿Por qué…?- **

**- Por que así como eres, eres maravilloso - **la incredulidad se mostro en sus ojos que por primera vez retaban la mirada de la princesa **– por que te amo…..**

**- ¿me amas??? ¿A pesar de que no puedo tener descendencia? De mi áspera piel? Que no puedo estar contigo? **

**- No por favor no sigas, te amo y lo hare sin importarme lo que fuiste o serás, si amarte me lleva a las entrañas del infierno, o a perder mi reino, a mi padre… nada me interesa si tu no estas conmigo…**

**- lo dices por que sientes lastima por mi **

**- Nunca sentiría eso por ti, eres fuerte, amable, inteligente, elegante, tu corazón es enorme… ¿ no te das cuenta de lo extraordinario que eres? ¿De la suerte que tendría la mujer de la que enamores?** – todo eso era una suplica para abrirle los ojos, para que comprendiera que lo podían amar de verdad.

**- Si el demonio en mi interior se apodera de mi voluntad e intentar atacarte ¿no tendrías miedo?**

**- No me interesaría morir por tu mano mientras pueda estar contigo, no podrás asustarme –** la chica temblaba tantos gritos entrelazados de su llanto no la dejaban estar quieta, dijo lo que necesita decir.

Por lo nublados que se encontraba su mirada no se percato de lo cerca que estaba Zelgadis de su cara, la abrazo firmemente susurrándole al odio - **Al principio quería ser humano para evitar ser controlado por el golem y demonio sin embargo cuando te conocí quise ser como antes para estar contigo… sin miedo, para amarte sin restricciones – **al decir las ultimas palabras un ligero sonrojo se observo en el rostro de él.

Por contestación recibió un ligero beso de la princesa – **Nunca tendré miedo de ti ni tendré restricciones para amarnos **–

Los cuerpos se perdían entre el verdoso paisaje, en un abrazo infinito donde dos lamas podían amarse sin remordimientos ni ataduras.

******************************

Pues ya este es el fin. Al final me salió demasiado romanticón pero a la mamila. En fin no espero que digan que ha sido una obra maestra, se que no, pero en fin quería hacerle honor a esta pareja que me encanta. Buenos o malos comentarios son aceptados, ya saben si alguien lo lee claro esta.

Nos vemos en la próxima historia que espero que sea de su agrado


End file.
